


Bounce (A Short Tale of One Acrophobic Idol and A Bungy Cord)

by learashi



Category: Arashi (Band), Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Acrophobia, Barebacking, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Rough Sex, Table Sex, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-06
Updated: 2017-09-06
Packaged: 2018-12-24 11:54:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12012186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/learashi/pseuds/learashi
Summary: “I think there's nothing sexier than a man who's not afraid to take risks,” Jun purred in his ear. Sho had escaped to the bathroom to splash water on his face with trembling hands; Jun had followed closely behind, using his considerable powers of persuasion to make him agree to the outrageous request.





	Bounce (A Short Tale of One Acrophobic Idol and A Bungy Cord)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cielmelodies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cielmelodies/gifts).



> HAPPY BIRTHDAY! [](http://cielmelodies.dreamwidth.org/profile)[cielmelodies](http://cielmelodies.dreamwidth.org/). *passes cookies and cheesecake*

Sho sometimes cursed the day that he decided to join the agency, and sometimes he wanted to get down on his knees and give thanks to whatever deity or force of nature impelled him to do it. Usually the good days outweighed the bad, but sometimes there were days that were so terrible that he wanted to just drop everything and walk away. He had a degree, didn't he? He could easily find himself a safe office job, with much emphasis on the ‘safe’ part.  
  
Today was one of those days that made him use every curse word that he had ever learned including random swears in multiple languages, picked up on his travels. It hadn't helped that Jun had showed his usual lack of sympathy towards his predicament, laughing at his discomfort and ruffling his hair in what he himself felt was a slightly patronizing fashion, but what the other three called ‘soppy and gag worthy’.  
  
When it had first been mooted that one of them bungy jump from the Ryujin bridge as part of their contribution to 24hr TV Sho had instantly looked towards Jun or Aiba. They were the daredevils of the group and always ready to take on what he considered to be insane challenges.  
  
To his great horror, the traitorous pair had already made arrangements to learn the trapeze together. Nino clutched his back and looked at him with puppy eyes and Ohno ignored everyone, humming under his breath as he stared vacantly into space, his preferred method of avoiding anything he didn't want to do.  
  
“I think there's nothing sexier than a man who's not afraid to take risks,” Jun purred in his ear. Sho had escaped to the bathroom to splash water on his face with trembling hands; Jun had followed closely behind, using his considerable powers of persuasion to make him agree to the outrageous request.  
  
“It’s really hard to have sex with someone who has just plummeted one hundred meters to their gory death,” Sho whined.  
  
Jun had laughed then, as if Sho was joking, hugging him tightly and rubbing himself up against him like an overgrown cat. He had promised him that he would utilize his increased flexibility gained from his trapeze training to reward Sho’s bravery.  
  
Sho, swept up on a wave of sexual desire, his mind filled with visions of bending Jun into impossible positions and doing things to him that would make his toes curl had said yes without thinking. It was entirely his dick’s fault, he thought grimly as he stared down at his crotch, the words of the staff at the bungy jump wafting over his head like invisible storm clouds. He figured that since he had no intention of going through with the jump, listening to the safety instructions was pointless anyway.  
  
++++  
  
Earlier that morning Jun laughed at him when he emerged from their shared bedroom dressed in his first line of defence.  
  
“What...on earth...are you...dressed as?” Jun wheezed, clutching his chest like a Regency lady having an attack of the vapours. “The Abominable Snowman on a cold day?”  
  
Sho smoothed the front of his down filled jacket and tried to look innocent. He’d discovered that the bungy jump has a weight limit of 105 kg and he had come up with a plan to try and look as heavy as possible. How hard could it be? Unkind people online often talked about how fat his face was, he just had to make his body match.  
  
“I know what you're up to and it won't work,” Jun giggled, wincing at the pain in his ribs from laughing too much.  
  
“I don't know what you're talking about,” Sho said. His attempt at looking casual somewhat ruined by his inability to reach around his multiple layers of clothes and tie his shoelaces.  
  
“You’ll know in about five minutes,” Jun said, checking the weather on his phone. “It’s as hot as fuck out there today.”  
  
Sho retained his dignity as far as the pavement, where he finally succumbed and hastily ripped off the jacket and the three sweaters he had on underneath it, thrusting the pile of clothes in his confused manager’s arms.  
  
He snatched at the chilled bottle of water that Jun was dangling just out of his reach, but Jun dodged away, unscrewing the cap and swallowing the entire lot in one go. Normally Sho appreciated Jun’s ability to swallow, but this was not one of those times.  
  
“Too much liquid is probably a bad idea,” Jun said quietly with an evil glint in his eyes. “You wouldn't want it to leak out at an inappropriate moment.”  
  
Choosing to ignore the hastily muffled laughter of his manager Sho gathered up the tattered shreds of his dignity and marched over to climb into the van. Jun stopped him and pulled him to one side while the others climbed back on board.

“Take care,” Jun said softly, squeezing Sho’s arm when nobody was looking. “If you manage to kill yourself I will never forgive you.”

“Jun,” Sho hissed. “That is not making me feel any better.”

“I’m deadly serious, you know,” Jun said with a grin. “Ooops, sorry about the deadly part.”

“Right! I’m off!” Sho huffed.

“I’m just teasing,” Jun said. “I’ll have my phone switched on if you feel yourself freaking out and need some moral support.”

“Thanks,” Sho mumbled dejectedly. It would have been so much easier if Jun had been able to accompany him and absolutely perfect if he’d gone to do it in his stead.

He looked so sad that Jun added quietly, “I love you and believe in you. You just have to believe in yourself.”

Sho pulled himself up a little straighter and strode purposefully over to the van, Jun’s words buoying him up.

“And the strength of the bungy cord,” Jun added under his breath, as he gave Sho a double thumbs up through the window.

“What?” Sho mouthed silently.

“Nothing,” Jun said, bending down to tighten his shoelace and hide the laughter that was bubbling in his chest.

Jun knew that his teasing of Sho was a little cruel, but he truly believed that Sho would actually manage to do this; no matter how terrified he was in the past he had always pulled through and completed whatever task had been given to him that made his acrophobia kick in. Sho would never allow his professional pride to be dented by not following through.

++++  
  
“No no no no no no no no!”  
  
The bungy staff were trying to pry his hands from the metal post on the side of the platform that he was clinging to but Sho had found a reserve of strength from somewhere that made his fingers clench in a grip that was impossible to break.  
  
“Sakurai-san, it's perfectly safe,” a staff member told him in a soothing voice.  
  
Sho shook his head frantically, biting his bottom lip and wrapping himself himself even tighter around the pole.  
  
The director stepped forward with a suggestion, “How about if someone else does it first? Then you can see that there's absolutely nothing to be worried about.”  
  
At first Sho disagreed; he couldn't see how watching someone else plunge to their obvious death was going to make him feel any better. But then he realized that it would delay him actually having to go through with it, and even better give him the chance of taking revenge on the person who didn't do enough to prevent him having to do this in the first place. “Actually, that's not such a bad idea. I'm sure that Manager-san will be happy to do it.”  
  
The strangled squeak that came from his manager’s direction seemed to indicate otherwise, but the man in question had spent way too many years dealing with Sho and Arashi to be fazed by anything.  
  
As the staff bustled around getting him ready Sho slipped away and retrieved his phone.  
  
++++  
  
Jun was confused by the tearful babbling that met his ear when he answered his phone; he even checked the caller ID just to be sure that it was Sho. He’d never heard Sho sounding so terrified before.  
  
All joking aside, Jun loved Sho with all his heart and it killed him to hear the terror in his voice as he attempted to calm him down. He tried to be as reassuring as possible and pressed his foot down harder on the accelerator; he’d headed out as soon as possible after Sho left, arguing with his manager until all of his jobs for the day had been cancelled, anticipating that he would be needed but he didn't realize just how badly or how soon.  
  
++++  
  
“See Sakurai-san, it’s not that scary,” the staff member said with wide and disconcertingly artificial smile.  
  
Sho, his ears still ringing from the high-pitched screams of his manager as he’d bounced repeatedly on the end of the giant rubber band begged to differ. He decided that since there was no way to avoid this any longer, he would try his best to remain stoic about this whole thing. Jun always managed to keep his cool in these sorts of situations so surely it couldn’t be that hard. Keeping a completely blank face and not showing his fear, that’s what he would do, he told himself.  
  
“Are you ready Sakurai-san?”  
  
Sho’s jaw seemed to be frozen making it impossible for him to open his mouth so he settled on nodding instead, making sure to keep a calm and determined demeanour. People always thought that men who were the strong and silent type to be the ultimate in cool so the fact that his mouth wouldn’t function was probably an advantage and perhaps stop himself from squeaking like a terrified squirrel.  
  
All too soon he found himself teetering on the edge of the platform, too far from the post he’d clung to earlier to be able to save himself from falling. He guessed that people were talking to him but all he could hear was the sound of his blood rushing through his head and the frenzied pounding of his heart as it went into overdrive. Perhaps if he was lucky he would have a heart attack on the way down and be dead before the cord inevitably snapped and he splattered headfirst into the river, breaking every bone in his body as he did so.  
  
As his life flashed before his eyes there was one major regret that kept pushing itself to the forefront of his brain, one thing the he would have loved to have done just one more time if this moment was to be his very last. Sho vowed that if he survived this he would make that wish come true, he would…  
  
A hand shoving him firmly in the middle of his back cut Sho’s rambling thoughts off mid-stream. He found himself flying face first towards the water so very far below, determined to stay cool and not die a coward while embarrassing himself on national television.  
  
“AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!”  
  
++++  
  
Sho's manager was pacing around the car park with a worried frown creasing his face as Jun pulled up.

"Thank goodness you're here. I don't know what to do," the distressed man said, pulling open the driver's side door.

"What's happened? Is Sho hurt? Did something go wrong?" Jun's heart leaped into his throat.

"No, no, the jump went fine but Sakurai-san is rather...um...distraught."

"Where is he?"

Sho's manager looked slightly embarrassed, “Sakurai-san locked himself in the bathroom as soon as the staff managed to get him in the recovery boat and return him to the jumping base. To save embarrassment I told the film crew that they could leave and that I would drive him home myself. I've tried to talk to him but the door must be too thick because I couldn't make out his answer. I could only hear a strange high pitched whine.”

The startled man jumped backwards as Jun pushed past him and set off at a run towards the amenities block.

++++

Jun tried the door handle, not at all surprised that it wouldn't open. “Sho it’s me. Open the door.”

He could hear a faint whimpering but could make out no actual words.

“I'm alone, if that's what you're worried about,” Jun added. “Please.”

After a small pause Jun heard the click of the lock and the door opened a tiny crack. A red rimmed eye was pressed to the gap as Sho confirmed that Jun was indeed alone before a trembling hand snaked out and dragged Jun inside.

Sho sank down on his knees,rocking backwards and forwards as he mumbled, “High, so very high...and then down...so very far and so fast, and then up...and down...and up...and down.”

“Oh sweetheart, you poor thing,” Jun said as he joined Sho on the floor and hugged him, holding his shaking body still as he peppered his tear-stained face with kisses. “When I was joking earlier I didn't know that you would be this scared. I wish that I’d gone with you now like you asked.”

“B-but you're here, so you must have already started on your way to come and see me even before I rang you,” Sho stuttered, leaning into Jun’s embrace.

“Of course I was already on my way. I know how hard things like this are for you,” Jun said as he stroked Sho’s hair. “I love you and want to support you as much as I possibly can.”

Sho relaxed slightly and sank down to sit on the floor, pulling Jun down with him, clutching him tightly to his chest as his breathing slowly returned to something closer to normal.

“Um, Sho, I don't want to seem unsympathetic, but we really can't just lay on the floor all day,” Jun said after a fifteen minutes, wriggling slightly in Sho’s too-tight grip. “I'll drive you home and you can have a nice relaxing bath while I cook you your favourite dinner.”

Sho instantly perked up slightly; he could almost taste the clams already. Actually, everything seemed clearer and brighter than it had before the jump. He nuzzled his face into the side of Jun’s neck, breathing in his soothingly familiar scent of citrus and spice. Jun’s dark lashes seemed lusher than ever and as he captured Jun’s lips, the feel of the dark little dots around his lips made Sho’s tongue tingle.

Jun pulled Sho to his feet and led him over to the sink where he proceeded to wash the dried tears and snot off his face as if he was a small child. Sho’s eyes were glazed as he seemed to retreat into his thoughts, barely seeming aware of Jun’s actions as he meekly followed him out to the car.

++++  
  
“Sho! What are you doing?” Jun could barely keep on his feet as Sho dragged him out of the car and hustled him up to their apartment.  
  
As soon as the door slammed behind them, Sho had Jun pinned against the wall, kissing him as if there was no tomorrow, tugging roughly at his clothing.  
  
“I’ve never felt so alive before,” Sho said as he ripped the neck of Jun’s t-shirt as he yanked it over Jun’s head. “I think it's time I accepted more challenges.“  
  
Jun was so breathless from the deeply possessive kisses Sho was giving him and the shock of Sho’s sudden passion that just remaining upright was as much as he could do in response and somehow before he even knew how, they were both naked.  
  
Sho’s eyes were dark and wild as he gripped Jun’s jaw, prying open his mouth as he slid his thumb across Jun’s lower teeth before plunging his tongue into the moist depths as he roughly tilted Jun’s head back against the wall.  
  
When Sho finally pulled away they were both panting and Jun’s lips were flushed and slightly bruised. Jun moaned and unconsciously thrust his hips forwards against Sho; he’d never been as aroused as this in his entire life.  
  
Sho responded with a growl as he gripped the back of Jun’s neck and dragged him over to the hall table, brushing the decorative wooden bowl that held their keys off onto the floor with a clatter. He grabbed Jun’s hips and lifted him onto the table, kissing him all the while as he fumbled in the draw.  
  
With a smirk of triumph he pulled out a bottle of lube, flicking off the cap with his thumb and tipping it upside down in his hand, ignoring the quantity of liquid that splashed across the floor.  
  
Jun’s chest was heaving and his eyes unfocused as Sho bent down and latched onto his nipple, scraping his teeth across it as he thrust one of his slick lube-coated fingers between Jun’s legs.  
  
Jun’s cries were muffled as Sho returned his attention to his mouth sucking on Jun’s tongue as he quickly worked him open. Jun’s nails raked down Sho’s back leaving red welts and making Sho hiss with pain.  
  
In return Sho pulled his fingers abruptly out of Jun’s body, using both hands to capture Jun’s wrists and pinning them on the wall over his head causing Jun to whine unhappily.  
  
Sho paused for a moment, to admire Jun, red-faced and writhing angrily, his legs splayed apart with need. “Do you know what it is like to think you're going to die? To think that it all might end? Do you know what my biggest regret was? Do you?”  
  
Sho punctuated his words with sharp nips of Jun’s skin leaving little red teeth marks all over Jun’s chest and neck and mostly his nipples that were now red and swollen.  
  
“N-no,” Jun gasped, “I d-don’t.”  
  
“That I didn't get to fuck you one more time. To make you scream. To watch you fall apart in front of me.” As Sho spoke he removed one of his hands from Jun’s wrists and slicked his cock with more lube, pressing his way between Jun’s parted legs. “Like this.” Taking his cock in hand he pressed just the tip into Jun, pausing for a moment to gaze into Jun’s eyes before thrusting in his full length in one rapid movement.  
  
Jun’s eyes rolled back into his head, crying out at the intense blend of pleasure and pain. Sho gave him a few seconds to adjust before he began to rut into Jun, thrusting hard enough to make both the table and Jun’s head bang back against the wall.  
  
Jun struggled against Sho’s restraining hand, finally managing to free himself so he could wrap his arms tightly around Sho’s neck, clinging to him to stop himself from sliding off the table. Jun lifted his legs wrapping them around Sho’s waist, allowing him deeper access to his body as it was jerked upwards with each forceful thrust.

“All I could think about was you,” Sho grunted. “The warmth of your body clenching around my cock as I hit your prostate dead on, over and over and the uncontrolled noises that you make, no matter how hard you try and muffle them”

Sho punctuated his words with sharp snaps of his hips, gripping Jun’s cock and tugging harshly on it, making Jun cry out and tremble uncontrollably with the need to come.

“It's okay baby, I want you to come for me,” Sho said, leaning forwards to kiss Jun, possessively biting his lips as their teeth clashed.

With a strangled cry of pleasure Jun came, whimpering as Sho continued to tug on his over sensitized cock.

“S-Sho,” Jun whined.

“Sorry baby, but I’m still hard,” Sho said. He pulled out and lifted Jun off the table, turning him so that he was facing the wall and braced against it with his hands.

Sho pressed back into Jun, rocking against him with tiny movements of his hips as he licked the side of Jun’s neck and nibbled on the sensitive lobe of his ear. He ran his hand along Jun’s softened cock with firm and insistent strokes until he felt it begin to grow heavier in his hand.

“Today I learnt that life is really short and we need to seize the moment,” Sho said as he began to pick up pace of his movements. “And right at this moment I want to make you come again before I fill you right up to the brim with my own come.”

Jun gasped; Sho had never spoken to him like this with such confidence and dominance during sex and he was finding it to be the biggest turn on ever.

Sho picked up on the tremor of excitement that vibrated through Jun’s body and continued to murmur filthy words in Jun’s ear as he took him hard and fast.

When Jun eventually came for the second time his legs threatened to give way under him but Sho’s large hands were gripping his hips firmly. “You’ve been so good, baby, just stay with me for a bit longer,” Sho said deeply a minute before he finally found his own release, coming harder and longer than ever before.

Jun shuddered at the heat filling him and overflowing down his thighs around Sho’s gradually softening cock. “S-Sho, that was the best ever but I don't think I can stand up…”

Sho felt a sudden burst of strength and pride at Jun’s breathless praise “Don't worry, I’ve got you,” he said as he carefully withdrew and swept Jun into his arms, ignoring Jun’s squeak of surprise as he carried him towards the bedroom.

++++  
  
“Jun, why are you limping? Is the trapeze thing too strenuous for you?” Aiba asked with a worried look.  
  
After the sex in the hallway incident Sho had taken Jun another two times including pouncing on him and fucking him senseless in the shower cubicle as he was trying to wake himself up and loosen his stiff muscles before leaving for the studio. His legs felt like rubber, he felt slightly dehydrated from coming five times and there wasn't a part of his body that didn't ache, especially his ass.  
  
Sho on the other hand was bouncing along beside him with a spring in his step and a twinkle in his eye, accompanied by a self-satisfied smirk.  
  
“No, no, the trapeze thing is fine,” Jun replied as he sat down gingerly.  
  
“I thought Sho would be the one who is wrecked after his big jump yesterday,” Nino said with a keen stare.  
  
“You know, I might just finally be figuring out how to overcome my fears,” Sho said, puffing his chest out boastfully. “There are unexpected benefits if you come at things the right way,” he added with a leer in Jun’s direction.

Jun winced as he tried to find a comfortable position on the sofa; this state of affairs couldn’t continue. Sho was far too cocky for his liking. “Oh, in that case I’ll pick up some coriander on the way home. Perhaps if I add it to everything I cook from now on you will be able to ‘overcome’ the taste.”  
  
The speed at which Sho lost his swagger was astonishing, but what was even more incredible was the way his face turned a shade of green that made him look like an oversized and slightly limp stalk of coriander himself. He sighed and plopped himself down heavily on the sofa next to Jun, slumping despondently.

Jun, who had only been mostly teasing, squeezed Sho’s thigh and nudged Sho, making him lift his arm so he could wriggle under it and lean against his side. Sho was aware that this display of affection in front of their potentially mocking bandmates was Jun’s way of apologising. With a comforting murmur of understanding he stroked Jun’s hair and pressed a kiss to the top of his head while rubbing Jun’s sore back soothingly.

“Urk,” Nino said, heading towards the door, dragging Ohno with him and shoving Aiba along in front of him. “We’re out of here.”

“But we're not doing anything,” Jun protested.

“Yes, but if we leave right now then you'll be able to,” Nino said as he looked at his watch. “You’ve got twenty minutes, is that enough time?”

Jun was about to protest when Sho pressed him down onto his back on the sofa, his eyes gleaming once again with the same fire as the previous day.

“Challenge accepted,” Sho said.


End file.
